


Proper Office Decorum

by Switch842



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boss catches Eliot working late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Office Decorum

**Author's Note:**

> Written For: violet_eyes over at the LJ comment_fic comm. Original prompt: Leverage, office AU, Eliot/author's choice, working late.

"What are you still doing here, Spencer?"

Eliot turned to find his boss, Miss Devereaux coming out of the conference room. He didn't think she was still here. He was just trying to get some more files done before tomorrow so he would have less to do. It was Friday and he had big plans for tomorrow evening that he did not want to miss.

"Just finishing up the Williams deposition, ma'am," Eliot replied.

"They're not due in until Tuesday," Sophie remarked.

"I know. I just wanted to get a head start on tomorrow. It is Friday and I have some big plans for the evening."

"Oh, really? Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that," Sophie said. "But, since you're still here there is something I could use your help with."

She turned and walked into her office, Eliot following closely behind. He closed the door behind him and then found himself pressed up hard against it.

"I know you've been watching me," Sophie breathed in his ear before turning him around. 

With her heels on, she was a few inches taller than Eliot. It was odd to be in such a submissive position. Eliot was used to being the one throwing all the punches.

"You noticed that, huh?" Eliot said.

"Kind of hard not to. But I must admit, I've been watching you, too."

"You have?"

"You are one of the more...handsome assistants I've been assigned. You have been a little distracting." She moved in closer. There was barely an inch separating them now. Eliot could feel the heat coming off her as she stepped closer.

"Well, I apologize for that, ma'am."

"Oh, no need to apologize. But I do think something needs to be done about it."

"And what would that be?"

"I think a little... _punishment_ is in order," Sophie replied. She reached up and began unknotting the tie from his neck. "You have been a very bad boy."

Eliot closed his eyes and prepared to endure whatever she had in store.

THE END


End file.
